Christmas With the Underwood's
by SLSNOUATTLKFAN
Summary: Ricky, Amy and John celebrate on Christmas Eve by doing all the fun stuff people usually do! Oneshot! I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas! Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager, or any of the songs or movies I mention!


A/N: this story is just going to be a oneshot for the very special day that it is today. Merry Christmas everyone! Like I said this is just a oneshot so I will not be continuing after this. Thank you and enjoy!

Amy giggled as she watched her four year old son nibble on a chocolate chip cookie. She walked into the kitchen to get one of their Christmas napkins. She grabbed one with a snowman on it and gently wiped her son's mouth.

"Hey John," Amy's husband Ricky called to their son. "You wanna help me put the star on top of the tree?"

John's smile grew bigger and ran to his father. "Yeah!" Ricky picked John up and held him up high so John could reach. John reached up and slowly put the star up on the top of the tree.

"Yay!" Amy cheered clapping as Ricky set John down. "Great job buddy!"

John smiled proudly at his mother. "What now?"

"Well," Ricky started sitting down on the couch pulling Amy toward him, kissing her temple. "What would you like to do?" When John shrugged Ricky turned to Amy. "What do you want to do?"

"What time is it?" She asked looking over at the clock. Seeing that it was only 4:30 in the afternoon she shrugged mimicking her son

Ricky chuckled. "Come on, don't either of you have an idea on what to do?"

John smiled an idea coming to mind. "Hedy." He said.

Amy and Ricky shared a look and began to laugh. "John," Ricky said still laughing. "We went to Hedy's last year we should do something different this year."

John looked down in disappointment. "Ok."

Ricky turned to his wife. "What do you wanna do?" Amy shrugged again. "Come on Ames you gotta have some idea."

Amy groaned. "Ricky I told you. We did something different every year."

"Just pick something." Ricky said pushing a stray piece of hair out of his wife's eyes.

"Umm." Amy began, thinking of her past Christmases. She thought back to her and Ashley's movie marathon when she was 10, when George took the two of them skiing. Amy thought they might be able to watch movies with John but not go skiing. That's when Amy got an idea. "Ice skating."

"Huh?" Ricky asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I remember when I was in the 7th grade, the roller rink was closed, so my dad took Ashley and I to "Izzy's Ice Skating Rink." Amy told her husband smiling at the memory.

"Ok." Ricky smiled back. "Let's go there."

"Ok." Amy giggled. "But I wasn't very good then so I warn you, I probably won't be very good now."

"Oh you wanna try not good?" Ricky asked standing up. "Margaret took all of us ice skating when we were 9, in the first hour I had a bloody nose because I forgot to put my hands out to catch myself. I landed face first on the ice. I did not want to go back."

"Oh." Amy said trying very hard to hold back her laughter. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No." Ricky shook his head. "I want to. That was over 10 years ago. If I fall I'll be smart enough this time to catch myself. We'll just have to keep a close eye on John."

Amy smiled while nodding. She turned to her son who was playing with the toy train Ashley sent to him. "Hey John. Daddy and I have an idea. Do you wanna go ice skating?" John gave his mother a nod. "Ok let's go."

"Come on bud, put the train away and get your coat." Ricky told him.

John put the train back in it's box and was cooperative when his mother put his coat on him.

The three left the apartment and got in their car to go to the rink. Amy reached for the radio and turned it to the channel that is always playing Christmas. "Yay!" John cheered as one of his favorite Christmas songs played. "You're a mean one, Mister Grinch." The deep voiced singer sang.

"You really are a heel." Ricky sang mimicking the singer making John. And Amy laugh. Both Ricky and John looked at Amy.

"No." Amy shook her head. She refused to sing along. Ricky gave her a look and so did John. She sighed in defeat. "You're a bad banana with a, greasy black peeeeeel!"

Both Ricky and John began to laugh while Amy's face turned bright red. Next John wanted to sing. "You're a monster, Mister Ginch." John sang forgetting the R in Grinch.

The rest of the song went by and they each took turns singing a verse. Just then another one of John's favorites came on. "Hey Chingedy Ching (hee-haw, hee-haw) it's Dominick the Donkey."

"Chingedy Ching (hee-haw, hee-haw) the Italian Christmas Donkey." Ricky sang making Amy and John laugh at Ricky's donkey sound. "Amy." Ricky sang your turn.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Must I?" Ricky nodded. "Fine." She agreed. "Santa's got a little friend, his name is Dominick. The cutest little donkey, you never see him kick." Amy sang relieved she didn't have to make donkey noises. "Ok John."

John laughed and began to sing his part. "Because the reindeer cannot climb the hills of Italy."

By the time they get to the rink they've sang along to "The Grinch, Dominick the Donkey, I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas, and Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer.

"Ok." Amy sighed getting out of the car. "I'll admit that was fun. And Ricky you made some pretty good donkey noises in 'Dominick the Donkey."

Ricky smiled while helping John out of his car seat. "Well Amy you had a pretty good little girls voice in 'I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas."

Amy and Ricky each held one of John's hands while they walked across the busy parking lot. Since it was Christmas Eve a lot of people must have thought I've skating was a good idea. They had a hard enough time finding a place to park, they were probably going to have an even harder time finding the car again. Ricky paid and got each of them skates. Amy and Ricky tied their skates and Amy helped John tie his.

Amy pouted as Ricky declared he was going to wait a few minutes before going out on the ice. "Go on." Ricky told her gesturing towards the ice. "I'll be out there in a second." Ricky rolled his eyes when his stubborn wife didn't move. "Amy just give me a second to remember how to do this."

Amy smirked. "You won't remember if you're here and not there."

"Just go." Ricky said.

Amy agreed and took John's hand a stepped on to the ice. The minute her skate touched the ice she lost her balance. Amy gasped and grabbed the wall. "Ok John, let mommy get used to the ice before you start skating with me." Amy told her son who was not yet on the ice. Amy began to skate slowly trying not to lose her balance. She skated a lap and saw John still standing where she left. She looked at the clock and saw that it took her two minutes to get around. "I guess I need to go a little faster." She told John. She looked over and saw Ricky still sitting in his chair smirking at her. Amy just rolled her eyes.

Amy decided to go around one more time before letting John join her. Amy was halfway around the rink when she lost her balance. She was too far from the wall to catch it. She was just about to fall when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up to see the face of her smirking husband.

"You ok." He asked the smirk still clear on his face.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." Then she realized that they were halfway around. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"The same way you did, I skated over here." Ricky said taking his hand off of Amy's arm.

"Mommy!" The two turn when they hear their son's yell. They see John holding into the wall.

"Hold on honey!" Amy shouted before skating over to her son and taking his hand. Amy looked over at her husband who had John's other hand. "You seemed to have gotten the hang of this pretty quickly."

"You have too." Ricky pointed out.

But Ricky spoke to soon, just as he said that Amy lost her balance and fell. She caught herself and looked over to see that her fall had caused Ricky to fall as well. "Sorry." Amy giggled causing Ricky to laugh. Amy looked up, "wow looks like only one of us can balance." Amy said referring to John who managed to stay up.

"Wow John." Ricky said standing and helping Amy to her feet. "You're really good at this."

John smiled proudly at his parents. "Really?"

"Yeah." Amy agreed kissing John's forehead.

"Come on." Ricky said taking Amy and John's hands.

The family of three skated for another hour, after that hour passed John started to whine about being hungry. Amy remembered they had a snack bar. Ricky and John sat down while Amy bought a hot dog for John, nachos for Ricky, and a pretzel for herself. She get John chocolate milk and decided she and Ricky would share a Dr Pepper.

"Thanks Amy." Ricky smiled as Amy sat down with the food and drinks. She sat and kissed John's forehead and then Ricky's lips.

"Thanks mommy." John mumbled stuffing his hot dog into his mouth.

"You're welcome." Amy smiled. Then she noticed John with his hot dog. "John honey! Slow down! You might choke!" Amy grabbed the hot dog and gave her son a look.

"I won't eat fast mommy." John promised reaching for his hot dog that his mother was still holding out of his reach.

"Promise?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." John agreed.

Amy handed John his hot dog and snickered as she watched her son keep his promise and take small bites of his hot dog. "John do you want some ketchup?" Amy asked him. John nodded. Amy squeezed some ketchup onto her son's hot dog and began to eat her pretzel.

"All done!" John claimed as he pushed his empty plate towards his mother.

Ricky gave his son an inquisitive look. "Did you finish your chocolate milk?" John shook his head. "Why not?" John shrugged. "Well John, mommy paid for that milk. If you aren't drinking it because you don't feel like it, that's not a very good reason. If you aren't drinking it because you are really not thirsty then it's fine." John sighed and picked up his drink and began to drink. Ricky nodded in approval.

"What are we gonna do after this?" John asked his parents setting is cup down.

"Well." Amy began taking a bite of her pretzel. "After we finish eating do you want to go skate some more? Or go home?"

"Skate more!" John declared still proud of himself for staying standing when his parents didn't.

"Then that's what we'll do." Amy smiled taking another bite of her pretzel.

Once Amy finished her drink they were all ready to go back out on the ice. John claimed he wanted to try by himself. Amy reluctantly agreed. Both her and Ricky stayed close behind him just in case. John did just fine until they got halfway around. John lost his balance and fell before either Ricky or Amy could get to him.

"John!" Amy cried fearful for her son. She skated up to him. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

Amy expected John to be crying but to her surprise and saw John smiling and laughing. "Again!" He squealed.

Amy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Come on John." She said helping him up.

Ricky took Amy's hand and Amy held on to John's. After another ten minutes Amy claimed she needed a break.

She skated over and sat in a chair to watch her boys skate. She smiled at Ricky who was struggling to stay balanced after John knocked his skate against Ricky's. She laughed at Ricky as he finally fell down, but John managed to stay up yet again.

"Amy?" Amy turned when she heard someone say her name.

Amy turned and saw a familiar blonde head. "Grace?" The girls squealed and went in for a hug.

"It's so good to see you." Grace said sitting down next to Amy.

"Yeah you too." Amy nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Grace flipped her bangs away from her face. "How are you?"

"I'm great as well thank you." Amy looked back onto the rink to find Ricky and John.

"Where are Ricky and John?" Grace asked her. Amy pointed them out and Grace laughed. "They look so cute!"

"They do." Amy agreed. "So who are you hear with?" Amy turned back to Grace brushing her hair away from her face.

"Your dad and my mom." Grace said. "My mom is pretty good and your dad wanted to come."

Just then George and Kathleen came walking up. "Hey dad." Amy exclaimed walking up to her dad giving him a hug.

"Hey Ames!" George said surprised returning his daughters hug.

Amy smiled at Kathleen. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Eve." Kathleen said back with a smile.

"Where are Ricky and John?" George asked.

Amy was about to answer when someone beat her to it. "Right here." They turned and saw Ricky skating up with John.

"Hey." Grace exclaimed standing and giving Ricky a hug.

"Hi Grace." Ricky returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas John." Grade smiled down at the toddler crouching down to his height.

John smiled shyly at the blonde hiding behind his father leg while holding onto his pant leg. Ricky smiled down at his son. "Oh John, don't be shy. You know Grace."

"Hi." John told Grace shyly. Then he noticed his grandpa and ran to him. "Granpa!"

"Hey little man!" George exclaimed picking up his grandson and swinging him around.

"It's good to see you guys," Ricky began. "But we've been here for two hours so we might be going home soon."

"It's ok." George told him. "We could all get together some other time."

"No!" John shouted in protest. "I wanna skate with granpa!"

"Well," Amy started looking at her son, then her father, then her husband. "I guess we could stay for another half hour. But my feet are killing me! I'm not getting back on that ice!"

"I'm done too." Ricky agreed. "I'll keep you company."

Amy smiled gratefully and sat down with Ricky to watch John and George. Amy couldn't help but laugh at how silly her dad looked on ice. Ricky took one look at George and couldn't hold back his laughter. Amy heard George say something about a race and then saw him and John get ready to race. Amy raised an eyebrow at Ricky and he shrugged. Amy and Ricky both snickered at how slow George was going so John could win. But John was smart and he knew what his grandpa was doing. John demanded a real race.

Of course George was a lot faster than John. When George was halfway around, and John was a ways behind him, George fell, hard. "Dad!" Amy yelled skating to him. "Are you ok?!"

George nodded his head and laughed. "Yeah Ames I'm ok!"

Amy and Ricky helped him up and skated back with him. "You know John I think we should be going." Amy suggested when George was seated.

"I agree." Ricky said looking down at their son. John sighed but agreed. They give their hugs and said their goodbyes with promises to get together soon.

Just like Amy predicted, they had an extremely hard time finding their car. When they found it Amy's feet hurt like crazy. Hoping to her her mind off it, Ricky turned the Christmas station on. "Frosty the Snowman was a jolly, happy soul."

"With a corncob pipe." Ricky started.

"And a button nose." Amy sang.

"And two eyes made out of coal." John finished.

After Frosty the Snowman they heard one of Amy's favorites. "Last Christmas I gave you my heart."

Then Amy joined in. "But the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special." She grabbed Ricky's hand when she sang that last part.

By the time they got back the the apartment it was only 6:30. "Santa?" John asked.

"No John it's only 6:30." Amy said with a laugh.

"What now?" John asked his parents hopping up into their couch.

"Well," Ricky began. "Mommy chose ice skating so now it's daddy's turn to chose." Ricky thought for a second. "How about we watch some Christmas movies."

"Yeah!" John cheered clapping his hands.

"John would you like to chose the first movie?" Ricky asked his son already knowing the answer. John ran over to the movie box looking through the movies. John decided on one of his favorites.

"Train!" John exclaimed

Amy took the movie out of John's hands. "Ok it looks like we are watching "The Polar Express" first."

Ricky put in the movie and the three settled on the couch watch the movie. When the hot chocolate song came on, Ricky went to make some hot chocolate. When the puppet scene came on, John buried his face in his mothers arm. John was disappointed when the movie was finished.

"Ok Amy, your turn." Ricky said taking the movie out of the DVD player. Amy walked over to the movie box and picked out one of her favorites, "A Christmas Carol." Ricky nodded. "Ok."

Once again they settled on the couch to watch the movie. "Bah Humbug!" John said at the same time as Scrooge did making Ricky and Amy laugh.

John buried his head in Amy's arm when the ghost of Jacob Marley came on. Amy started to cry when the ghost of Christmas Present showed Scrooge, Tiny Tim.

Ricky laughed when Scrooge started dancing about how it was Christmas morning.

Finally it was Ricky's turn to choose a movie. He didn't even have to think about it. He pulled a movie out and put it in. The movie Ricky chose was Elf.

They all couldn't help but laugh when Buddy sang "I'm here with my dad, and we never met. And he wants me to sing him a song. I was adopted and you didn't know I was born. But I'm here now, I found you daddy. And guess what. I love you I love you I love you!" They laughed at Buddy's second song. "I'm singing! I'm in a store and I'm singing! I'm in a store and I'm singing!"

Amy and Ricky laughed when Buddy was putting the star on top of the tree and knocked it over. Amy cried when Walter yelled at Buddy after calling the author "an angry elf."

John "awed" when Buddy and Jovie got married and had a baby. Finally the movie was over.

"Ok John." Amy started. "Bedtime Santa will be here soon."

When Amy and Ricky tucked John in. "See you on Christmas." Ricky told his son.

"Merry Christmas baby." Amy kissed her sons cheek.

"God bless us." John began. "Everyone."

The End


End file.
